Best Friends, Best Enemies, Best Kept Secrets
by LoveIsWrittenOnMyArms
Summary: NOW COMPLETE!  Miley and Oliver have secrets kept from each other, But Lilly seems to be the one with the bigger one.
1. Prolouge

Prolouge:Lilly's POV

Meet Drew Evans .Total hottie.Amazing singer . HUGE Rockstar .

Meet Hannah Montana. Compleatly Beautiful . Killer Voice . HUGE Popstar

Meet Oliver Oken. Cuteish Guy. Not know as a singer. Totaly normal kid.

Meet MIley Stewart. Pretty Girl .Not know as a singer. Totaly normal kid.

But what do these stars have to do with the average kid?

They are them.

Yes , Thats right.

When Oliver Oken, a dorky ,brown hair, brown eyed average 10th grader, slips on a blond wig and high fashion clothes, he Becomes "Drew Evans" , America's Favorite Rockstar.

And

When Miley Stewart , a unpopular, brunette, blue eyed petite 10th grader, puts on her blond wig and glittery clothes and makeup she becomes "Hannah Montana", America's Favorite Popstar.

Miley and Oliver are Best friends that don't know of each other's secret identities.

Hannah and Drew are rivaled enemies who don't know who they are hating on.

And I'm both of they're best friend , Lilly Truscott,a blonde(natural , thank you very much. not fake like the people abovejust kidding)skater chick in 10th grade,(a.k.a. Lana Turrio when I'm with Drew and Lola Lafonda when I'm with Hannah)is stuck in the middle and knows both of they're secrets.

and It all started when on one night they both had concerts , no one showed up to either , cause it was to hard to choose. Ever since , Hannah and Drew have hated each other


	2. Lilly, You Gotta Choose!

Chapter 1 , "Lilly , You gotta choose!"

Lilly's POV.

I started out on my skateboard down the street. I was on my way to my BFF Miley Stewart's house , for breakfast. Her dad id the BEST cook.I was wearing my hair tied back . No makeup. and my jean capris and my aerosmith t-shirt along with my black lowtop converse. I passed my other best friends house and he was waiting out side for me, wearing his normal ,kinda dorky, longsleeve-under-polo and some cargo pants. We were gonna ride over together.

"Hello, Miss Lana Turrio "he said with a smirk

"Hey , Oliver." I said back. What? How am I supposed to answer to that? just say, hello Mr Drew Evans! with everyone out side ! what kind of friend would I be if i just yelled it out to all of Maple street?.

"You ready to go? He smiles when he speaks , not at me though. at the idea of going to Miley's. I have a suttle suspicion that he loves her. Whenever I think like that I laugh, cause he hates half of her.I start to laugh.

" What?"he wonders.

"Nothing" I reply with giggles breaking my words. We head out . Me on my skateboard , him on a bike. We pass the few blocks between Oliver's House and Miley's. Not many . Two at the most. We arrive. Oliver runs in dropping his bike and and slidng into the seat that Mr. Stewart was just about to put a HUGE plate of pancakes in front of.

"You know Miley's not even awake yet." Mr. Stewart remids Oliver but he ignores the thought and stuff 4 pancakes into his mouth. I decide that I'll be tha one to wake up Miley.I run up to her room to find that her bed is empty . I know were she is though. You see , Miley as Hannah Montana has to have someplace to keep all of her Hannah Stuff. In her room, she has a normal closet .But once you pull back her clothes you see two french doors with her Hannah Logo on them. Inside is a fabulos closet the size of my whole bedroom, filled with amazing designer clothes and AMAZING shoes. I pull her clothes out of the way and step into her Hannah closet. MIley is sitting in a puffy chair talking to herself about howmuch she hates Drew Evans.

"UHHHG, and he's a jerk and a bad singer and a-- a -- jerk and UUUHHHHGGG" Miley shrugs.

"Chill out , You know that you beat him In the TRL contdown! " I tried to clam her down and make her chill. Espscially with Oliver downstairs.

"REALLY?" she assures before celebrating,

" As of yeaterday!" I try to sound excited but I am trying not to rub it in Oliver's face.

" OH! Yes," Miley makes a "I TRUMPED HIM" look."Which single is it?"

" 'Old Blue Jeans' beat out 'Half Full' " I reasured her.

" YESS "she sqeals.

" Hey What are you guys doing up there?, I want to see if Drew Evans Beat out that stupid Hannah Montana on TRL " Oliver yells from downstairs.

" Be down In a Minute!" I yell before Miley and Oliver start in one of they're famous music debates. You see, Miley hates Drew Evans and Oliver hates Hannah Montana and they are constantly trying to prove that they're SI is better.(SI meaning secret identity)

" I still can NOT see how Oliver can like that so called singer "Miley rants.

"Me either, hehe..." I reply nervously.

"I mean ,if only he knew what a jerk Evans really is" Miey continued as we left the Hannah closet.

"Well, maybe if you told him your secret , he might find that out." I am constantly trying for them to tell each other about they're secrets. It, would be much less of a headache for me. Neither of them ever budge.

"haha, very funny" she surpased the thought everytime that I said it. We walked downstairs in silence , Well me in silence . Miley was talking to herself. About him. Honestly, I hate when they speak of each other SI's badly. Its annoying cause I can't just choose. they are both my best friends... Fortunatly, just before we entered the livingroom, she reminded me that she had a Hannah concert tonight.

" I'll have to ask my mom but, I can most likly."I stuttered as I spoke.

"Well , I was thinking, maybe you could bring Oliver?,"There is her loving him back. " ,And he could see how nice she is, I mean I could give you passes and you could meet 'Hannah' " She is SO bad at this.

" Unless he has somthing to do tonight..." thinking that Oliver hight have a Drew concert tonght but I wasn't sure.

jaws droped.

"He's Oliver! what could he have? " she insisted.

" Nothing , I guess." I tried t agree with her on everything when she spoke about Drew and Hannah. We made our way downstairs and found Oliver sitting on the sofa watching TRL.

"And todays #14 pick is...Avril Lavigne and Lil' Mama in Girlfriend Remixed ! " said the TV. It started playing . Oliver continued to stare. We sat down with him and watched. The number counted down . Number 13, 12, 11, 10, ...

" Todays number 9 is Gym class heroes with 'Clothes Off' " It beckond.

" Today Number 5 is The Take Over , The breaks over, By Fall Out boy!

" Todays number 3 is Teenagers by My Chemical Romance.!" But what was about to happen shocked the US and made history.

" and Up next for number two is ... NOT! Hannnah Montana Or Drew Evans! but Rihanna with Umbrella." Both Miley's and Oliver's jaws droped.

"But wait ...huh?... but the wha-" the both repeated over and over. As soon as the song finshed, Damien Fayhey started to explain.

"So, as you know, well i should say this fast before the angr mob appears ,Hannah Montana and Drew Evans have been fighting for the top sopt and are numbers one and two constantly..

"AND?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?" Oliver and Miley screamed.

"Well for the first time in TRL history, we have two Nmber ones. thats Right. "Old Blue Jeans" and "Half Full" will share the spot." Miley and oliver's jaws droped even farther , they were PISSED!


	3. The Good News , The Bad News

_**Author's Note**__** Due to rude reviews and people thinking I am compleatly retarded. I will be discontinuing this story. I am fully aware of the fact that this kind of story has alredy been published. But Not everything is the same. For example , Oliver does not know Miley's secret. I am doing something differnt. So, leave me alone. If you like Pwnguin's story better, than read it. If you like mine, read mine. I really could care less. THis will be my last chapter if you really want it to be. I you disagree with my ending of this story, send me a message. All I want is to be left alone. So if you really want me to I will never submit the ending to my story. **_

_**Many Thanks,**_

_**Olivia Winchester**_

Chapter 2, Oliver settles.

"and on that note..." I tried to grab the changer from oliver but his grip was firm." And speaking of Hannah Montana, um Oliver , I have tickets for tonight , do ya wanna go?"

" Why would I want to go to a hack like her's concert?, Why don't you just bring Miley?"

" I have a thing tonight, and I can't go."Miley insisted.

"Fine I'll go ,but I'm bringing earplugs." he agreeed.

" well you'll get to meet her also!"

"Yeah that would be fun, " he replied sacastically.

AT THE CONCERT:

Miley was doing a great job. She sung her heart out and Oliver and I had a great time. After the show ended, Oliver and I went backstage.

"There she is!" I promted him tword a blond haired girl who was sitting in a director's chair breathing hevaly. We walked over to her.

" Hello, Miss Montana?" I smiled as I said it. acting like I didnt know her.

"Well, Hello there,can I help you?" she replied

" Um , I'm sorry to bother you but , I'm such a huge fan, can I have your autograph?" Both of us compleatly cracked up inside.

"So , um what did you think of the concert?" she asked Oliver

" You're much better than I thought you were, and much nicer,"he replied

" Where did you hear that I wasnt nice? she asked Oliver . He didnt answer. We left the show .I knew that Oliver liked Hannah Montana much better now. In his dad's car ,we started to talk.

" Wow, I was so wrong about her."

"Yeah you were, maybe now that you see where Miley is comming from then maybe you can...um tell her your secret?" i tried on the other side this time.

' I still dont know , I mean ,she still hates Drew"

"yeah I guess. But maybe she wouldent hate him if she knew he was you." I think I'm getting it. NO MORE MIGRAINES FOR ME! We sat in silence the rest of the night .

I lay in my bed that night not being able to sleep. I went to my computer. turned it on and went on iTunes. I had many playlists. Skatebording, which held many fast songs . And love songs , odvious ly named for its comments. Below that was my two favorites. Cause it was my best friends. thats right. listed in the the playlists was Drew Evans and Hannah Montana. I clicked on Drew Evans. Listed was two albums. "Heart Half Full" his most recent album, including his hit songs "Half Full"(as seen on TRL today), "Never Again", and "We are Here" . The other Album was self titled . Not many were hits but thay all were good.I clicked on Hannah Montana. There was listed her singles and her 2 albums. There was the Best Of Both Worlds , with the BOBW, Who said, and I've Got Nerve. and Secret Love, with Rockstar, Old Blue Jeans, Life's what you make It,and Nobody's Perfect.I couldent bring myself to play any of the two artist's songs. I went on to my desktop, clicked on a icon that said "Journal" and started to typed away. I wrote of my day and whatever I could think of. I typed for what only seemed like a half an hour but when I looked at the clock beside my bed. It read 5:24am. I had gone to be at 12. I need to go back to bed. Isaved my work and ziped the folder. never to be opened again. I slumped over to my bed. I pulled the covers over my head. they rusled against my hair and i slured intos quiet peacefull sleep.

I am unfortunatley awake. It is 7 and my alarmclock has just ruined my full 2 hours of sleep. I slumped out of bed. went into the bathroom and took a shower.then went back into my room. I picked out a greeen top and white pants. I didnt pay much attention to my hair or clothes . I was to excited about the outcome of what today will bring. I left my house at exactly 9:03. I went to Oliver's House. Once again he stood in the doorway. But this time , Insted of his bike being out. he grabed my arm and draged me inside. I went into his living room and sat on the couch. He came back in to the room with a piece of paper. he handed it to me and I read it. After Reviewing the contents of the page, I squealed.

"NO WAAY!!!!!"

"Yep, DREW EVANS is gonna be the star in a movie called Haunted. " He smirked when he spoke.

" OMG , that is so freaking cool, I cant wait!! I mea-----" I was interupted by my cellphone ringing. I opened the phone to see "Miley's cell" flash on the screen. I pressed the send button.

" Lilly where are you !!! I have BIG news !!!!!, are you still at home??"

"No ,I'm at Oliver's but were gonna leave soon."

"Ok, but come as fast as you can, your gonna LOVE this!!!!!!."

"Alright be there in 5." . I ended the call.

"Oliver, we gotta go, Miley aparentally needs to tell me somthing."

"Ok, lets go. , But Isn't this cool?!!?!?!?!"

'Totally, and maybe now that your gonna tell Miley you secret, you can share the goood news with her too!" I tried to remind him.

" I Dont Know, I might not tell her.' My heart sunk. all that i had to look forward to today was lost. We rode over to Miley's house and went in.

"Miley's upstairs" I nod at Mr. Stewart . I climb the stairs to Miley's bedroom. She is sitting on her bed and she is reading a piece of peper. I walk up to her.

"so whats the news? " I ask sitting in a butterflychair.Miley gets up and hands me a piece of paper. It tells that Hannah Montana will be starring in a movie called Hanuted. I am so screwed.


	4. NOOOO!

_**A's NOTE: Thanks for all the good reviews. um sorry this is really short, I wanted to make it be suspencefull and if i stop it like this it gives it that. um the next chapter should be up tommorow. many thanks and keep reading! Olivia "LIVI" Winchester!**_

CHAPTER 4, Haunting Secrets

I was way in over my head. I started to freak out.

"But! wha- I ...dont... um...HAUNTED?!?!?!?!"I Screched.

"Lilly, What is your problem?!?!?!?!?!?!" She looked at me weird.

"Um, you do know that Drew Evans is in this movie ?, starring!" Oh no. close your ears.

" NOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she screamed.

"WHERE DID YOU HEAR THAT!!!!!!! THE MOVIE ISNT EVEN ANNOUNCED YET!!!!!!"

"UM, well i know somone and they told me."

"Lilly what am I gonna do?, I HATE HIM. Pure ,Unadulturated HATERED!!!" SHe seemed to get louder as she spoke.

"Miles ,. You OK?" Mr. Stewart asked from downstairs, odviously hearing her scream.

"She's fine!" I quickly yelled before Miley could pipe in.

"FINE? how am I fine? I just found out that I am in a horror movie with my mortal enemie and it says here that he's my love intrest inth story. IS THAT WHAT YOU CALL FINE?" she pointed to the 3rd paragraph and it said that her part was playing the opposite to a guy who was her love intrest.

" Miley, I am so sorry. I hope that it won't effect whether or not you do the part!"

"Well I hadent thought of that , UNTIL NOW!!!, I have to drop out. There is no way i can do this."

" MILEY NO!!!, you can't drop out , Please!"

"Fine I won't but I- I - have to speak with Evans about it, To make sure that we will get along," she said with a worried look."Will you atleast go with me? as Lola?'' She begged.

"Um , I can't , I have a thing."

"What kind of thing? A date?"

"Um, Yeah, with that guy from the mall." I lied hopeing she would make up a guy in her mind so it doesnt look like she forgot.

" Yeah , Sure." I was going with Oliver to the filming as Liva Trinel . You see when I'm Liva, I dress in very mode clothes and a Dark brown wig with bangs, much like Miley's but Dark Brown. and it seems that knowing Miley she will be able to see through my disgise and to my nervous state. I could tell that the secrets of my best friends will be unraveled. We went downstairs to find Mr. Stewart and Jackson staring at oliver eat a 5 story sandwich. I laughed ,but Miley didn't . She gave me a stern look and walked on.

Miley was only availible for half of that day, cause she had to go to the recording studio, or as she said to Oliver, she was going to a Mullet convention with her dad.Oliver and I walked home and he was wondering if i wanted to go to a Drew thing with him today. I agreed to go. He said that it was at the recording studio and stupidly, I never even thought of the fact that Miley and Oliver both had the same labels. I went home and went into my closet and picked out my Lana wig and a white babydoll dress and black leggings. I put on extra make up to make my mask even thicker. Oliver's limo picked me up at 3. We walked into the Lobby of "FRESHH MMUSIC Records" and Oliver as Drew went to the desk and there seemed to be a commotion.

" Mr. Evans , there seems to be a problem" the man at the desk said with greif.

" Problem?" Drew said

"Well you should see for yourself."he responded. Drew , His mom and I walked back into the many studios. All were full. it worried me. I knew somthing was up. We entered a studio twords the back and inside was standing Mr. Stewart and Hannah Montana. Wow , This sucks.


	5. Hey! You Look Familar ,Lilly

Chapter 5 , Hey ,You Look Familiar , Lilly

I stood behind Drew. My fake hair covering my fake face. I tried to hide from Hannah. Drew and Hannah were in a total stare down.

"Hello, Drew." Miley said coldly" What can I help you with?"

" Well, I was booked for this studio . NOW" Oliver replied.

"Really, well so were we. Him, who's you shy little friend? she said in a extremly bitchy voice..

"HEY!" I said and quickly went back to covering myself

"This is my friend ,Lana Turrio"

"Well if it wasnt for the eight pounds of make up you might not be able to tell that she's never been with people like me." Ouch Miley, that hurt.

" For your Information ," I started comming in close" I don't like knowing bitches , and thats not why I was behind him" Hannah looked to my right shoulder to see a strand of blonde hair peaking out from under my wig. She looked Into my eyes and recongnised me. I knew she knew _my_ secret. Not nessiceraly Oliver's but mine definatly.

"Whatever, I need the space, I'm working on _real_ music." she said

" Don't be here tommorow." Drew said. He didnt hate Hannah as much because of the concert but he knew she felt the same.

" Well then I'll see you on the set..."she added as we left.

"Excuse Me?" he wondered, he didn't know of Hannah's part.

"Well the movie, Haunted? we are starring together." Drew was spechless. And I had no idea what to do. Drew walked out really mad.He didn't even speak until we got into the limo. I could tell that he was really mad.

" SO ,How do you know Hannah Montana?"

" What are you talking about, I don't"

"Come on ,Lilly the way that she looked at you? she knew you were in a wig."

"I don't know her." He didn't talk again he droped me off and said that filming was gonna start monday and he was gonna pick me up at 10. The rest of the night all I did was cry. I hated lying. alll of these secrets were breaking me. I need both of them to know. I couldent deal with this anymore. I didn't see Miley again til' shooting with Oliver. It was chaos for them . All day they were fighting and I could see that the director was thinking of replacing both of them. I couldent take it. When they were on a break i grabbed both of they're arms and led them into a extra room and locked the door.

"Lana what are you doing!" Oliver shouted. I didn't care.

" Here's the deal, You both know that I'm Lilly," I pulled off my wig

" I knew It!, Lilly what are you doing with HIM!" Miley with a look of anger.

"Lilly what are you doing, How do you know her?"

"I doesnt Matter how I know each of you., You are my best friends and you acting stupid. I know that you guys are like rivals but sereously , you have to get it together Both of you know that you can get along you need to apologise and go shoot this freaking movie." I havent talked like that since ,well never

"Lilly , wait he's your best friend? and how come you wear that wig when you around him, I mean I get my reason but well?"

"Wait ,whats your reason?'

"None of your business"

"Hey, both of you ZIP IT! Both of you have secret identies , Thats why I'm Lana with him and Lola with you, You don't even need to know what the other sides of you are but know , for my sake be nice."

"Wait he wears a wig?

"Wait she wears a wig?

"HUH????"they said together.

" Just go shoot this freaking movie." I unlocked the door .I put my wig back on.I pointed for them to go out. they followed. and the rest of the day ,they were civil and they got it done. I went home and just thought. My cell was ringing all night. The names Miley and Oliver flashed on the screen over and over again.By the time thay had both called like 40 times I answered a call. It was Oliver.

" Lilly, Who is Hannah Montana?"

"I can't tell you until she wants to tell you,, Just like I can't tell her about who you are until you want to tell her"

" Please!, "

"No, you don't know her anyway. It doesnt matter."

"Fine, I'll pick you up at 10 tommorow."

"Acctually , I can't I'm going with Hannah tommorow"

"Ok, and um Lilly?"

"what?"

"I think I might ask her out" and he hung up. the next second Miley called me.

"I'm not telling you who Drew is." I started off straight forward.

"Thats not what i was calling about" She was lying. I could tell

" Then what do you want?"

"Um, I'll pick you up at 10."

"Ok, thanks."

"and Lilly..."

"yeah?"

"I think I might Like Drew..."


	6. Questions , Answer's & Secrets

CHAPTER 6 , Questions, Answers & Secrets

Miley came to pick me up at exacally 10. I was dressed as Lana, Not Lola. I stepped into Miley's limo and she almost didn't recognise me.

"Lilly, why are you dressed like that?"

"I like this Hair Better. I dont have to wear the wig cap , its long enough."

"Ok, any chance you'll tell me who Dre----"

"NO!, you don't know him anyway, it doesnt matter."

" fine, But I think I'm gonna ask him out."

"You should , he likes you" That day nothing happend , They shot what they needed to shoot and thats it. No fighting between Drew and Hannah. But twords the end when they had rapped shooting for the day, I was Sitting in a chair and I saw Drew go up to Hannah and ask somthing . They both made sweet faces and Hannah nodded at him. I knew he asked her out. I was happy for both of them. But the day all these secrets stop ,would be the day that I would truly be happy. I looked away and smiled. This means that day would hopefully come soon. Hannah came over to me and told me. She was so excited. Although, See seemed quieter than usual. We went to her house. Went upstairs and into the Hannah Closet. She took off her wig and her jacket. and sat down in a chair.

"Lilly, Why dont you take your wig off?"

" I like it, IDK..." I didn't take off my wig. Supprisingly , I loved being brunette. I looked smarter and well, I felt more rock and roll.

"How do you think I look as a brunette?" I asked Looking in a full length mirror , playing with my fake hair.

" Well, you look smarter , good I guess, Why?" She asked, looking at me funny.

" I think I might go brunette." I needed change for me , I know that all these secrets coming out means that there will be TONS of changes but this would be just for me.

"WOW, copying the naturals, bold."

"well you copied me!"

" HOW?" I picked up her wig from the table and pionted to it.

"How?, Miss _Blonde_ Montana"

" Oh, that, hey ,what's Drew's natural hair color?"

"I'm not telling. "

"why not? Its not like you would be telling me who he really is!"

"well, you know when you can imagine a person with differnt color hair? you know who he is."

"Fine , I really hope my date goes well, its a big step for us, ya know"

"Bigger than you know."

"whats that supposed to mean?"

"Nevermind, so do you think I should do it?"

"Do what?"

"Go Brunette!"

"Oh, well its your choice!, and I think that you would look cool." She Looke at me and carried on."So , What do you think I should wear?"

"Um, how about your blue Vialli skirt and the white Tank and a blue jacket."

"Feeling Blue?"

" He likes blue, so wear blue."

"Good idea, um Lilly?

"Yeah?"

"Is he nicer when he's not around me?"

"Well, he dosent hate you like you hated him."

"I dont even know why I hated him so much. I guess he just bugged me. Oh well"

"Hey, Miley?"

"What?"

" Do you think that you're ever gonna tell Oliver your secret?"


	7. What Do You Look Like

**A's Note: HOWDY! I hope you like it , um BTW it may seem Like its going fast bet its really not . IN this chapter its like Drew and Hannah's date. um, BTW um FOR REVIEWERS!!!!!! um hope ! hope in a jar! PLEAAAASE REVIew! IDK if people readit and just dont reviwew or like nobody's reading this butJARS of HOPE** (UNDER THE KATHY GRIFFIN EMPIRE) lol**BTW please be nice no meanies!!!! THANK YOU , thank you very much , DAN naN!!!BTW , the name of LIVA TRINEL has OFFICIALLY BEEN changed TO:::::Lana Turrio!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I will change it in all my other chapters. You will find out why in the next chapter. THERE IS TONS MORE SO DON"T STOP REAING ! the next chapter should be here like tommorow , cause i got work and i cant write until after (whitch is like 8) so review what i have so far and please REVIEW for a JAR OF HOPE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **

**THnak you very much yall( idk i just wanted to say that)**

**OLIVIA ( livi) WINCHESTER!!!! **

Chapter 7 . What do you look like?

Miley's POV

I dressed in exacally what Lilly had picked out for me. My blue Vialli skirt ,white tank and a blue jacket. I put on my wig and played with it for a while. I couldent wait. I was meeting him at the movies at 7. I looked at the clock on the wall. It read 6:08 . I wnet back into my room and truned on the TV. All that I could find on was E! news and how Hannah Montana and Drew Evans hate each other so much. I turned it off almost immediatly. I ddn't want to see that right now. Not when I was about to go out with him. the doorbell rang. It was the limo.

Oliver's POV

I was dressed and ready almost 3 hours before I had to be. But, I didn't put on my wig( to avoid fans) until saw her come out of her limo. I quickly ran into the alley beside the movie theater and put on my wig. I stepped out to see her waiting. She looked so beautiful. Wearing almost all blue. Come on Oliver, Time to step up!

"Um , Hannah?" She turned around.

"Oh, Drew!, its you, " Her voice was so soft.

"Are you ready?"

"Yeah, lets go."

Miley's POV

We walked into the movie. We saw Transformers. I didn't really pay any attention to it . I was staring at Drew the whole time. I was happy. But, it ended to quickly. After he asked me if I wanted to walk with him. I agreed . The night sky was lit up with stars. Spakling and shining . Like they knew how special this was.

"Hannah, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure, what?"

"What color is your real hair?"

"I'm Brunette. how about you?"

"Me too, brown hair."

"So, why did you make up a secret identity?'

"I dont know , just so i didn't have to deal with the whole star thing constantly. You know?"

" Yeah, me too, "

" Do you have close friends who don't know?"

"Yeah, see when I moved here, I met Lilly , and she has this friend, and he's my friend to but he doest know."

"Well, I've always lived here, and this one girl moved here and she made friends with Lilly and she's my friend now, but she doesent know."

"And Lilly is always trying to get me to tell him."

"Me too, Do you notice that our story's are kinda simlar?" he had a point

"Yeah, I guess, But Lilly said that I didn't know you"

"Oh well , Hey um I know this is kinda the point of secrets but do you think you could maybe, I you trust me enough, maybe show me who you are? I was scared but I figured that it couldent hurt , If lilly trusted him, then I could.

"Um, Only If you show me." He nodded and bent in. He laid a soft kiss on the lips, and He looked into my eyes.

"Alright. you first though."

"Wait, lets go somewhere were these fans can't get us." We ran together tword the sea. We finnally came up to my beach. Near Rico's.

" Wow, this is close to my house" I said.

" Mine too, ready?"

"I'll go first" I was brave. I took my hand to my hair and pulled . Th gold locks fell as my brown curly ones bounced out. He stared at me like my best friend would if I said something like that I was about to join a circus. Like I was crazy.

" MILEY?????" I was so afraid. Drew knew my real name. But how, might he have known me from school? Or did I know him. I looked through my mind . Of all the brown haired guys I knew. Um, Mike? no he is a terrible singer. Um James?, no couldent be. Um who else had brown hair. Wait Oliver did!, but I've never heard of Oliver Oken as a singer, so that just can't be it.

"Wait , how did you know my real name?" I studdered.

"Beacause," he reached for his hair. and pulled off the wig to revel dark brown hair . and , Wait What? OLIVER OKEN?????

" OLIVER!!!!, Wait you're Drew Evans????????????"

"And your Hannah Montana??????????" Oh, man I am gonna KILL Lilly! She LIED!


	8. Moving

Chapter 8, Moving.

Lilly's POV

I sat on my bed. Crying. I heard the doorbell ring. Voices at the door were very disruptive and I soon heard footsteps comming up the stairs. My door opened and Miley and Oliver came in holding blonde wigs and dressed as Hannah and Drew.They found out. I looked away.

"UM, Lilly , did you forget by any chance to tell me that Drew , the guy I was going out with WAS REALLY OLIVER!!!!!!!!!!"MIley screamed at me. I continued to cry."Oh, Lilly., I'm so sorry I screamed !, why are you crying?"

"My parents are moving"

"What?????" The both looked at me in shock.

"Lilly, why didn't you tell me about this before?" I was so worried they might find out , _My secret _, the one nobody knew.

"I just fournd out."

"When are you moving atleast" good they didn't get it.

" A while." I lied. for I wasn't moving , my parents were but not me.

"Well, I'm sorry I yelled, but the good news! is ...two couples were formed tonight!" Miley smiled widley.

"Wait, two?" I asked

"Yep, Me and Oliver are now going out and Now Hannah Montana and Drew Evans are going out.YAYAYAYAYAY!!!!"

"Oh, I'm so happy for you guys!" And I was. but I hoped that as new me ,

they would:

1. Forgive Me for Lying

2. Be friends with the new me.

3. and that sombody from school would go out with the new me.

I said goodbye as the both left and decided , since my parents were moving tommorow, (that is what Miley and Oliver dont know) I could let the newbies look at me differntly. I went to the drugstore and went into the hair dye section. Let me see, um...Ah here it is ...dark brown...

BUMP BUMP BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!

What is Lilly's secret! How will miley and oliver take it and why isnt lilly moving with her parent. toon in tommorow to find OUT!!!!

YAY!sorry its so short!!!!

(btw , um this is bigger than just drew/ oliver and hannah/miley!!!!!)

**OLIVIA ( livi) WINCHESTER!!!!**


	9. Meet the Trinels

Chapter 8. Meet the Trinel's.

Lilly's POV

I stood in my bathroom staring at my limp blond hair, covered with split ends. It was getting way to long. I took a before picture. In my hand was a pair of scissors . Big ones. On the wide counter of the sink, lay hair dye. a box of Dark Brown # 23 and a bottle of Manic Panic True Blue hair color. I looked back up at my hair. I picked up a piece of the hair and cut at least 3 inches from the bottom. making my hair up to the middle of my upper arm, as upposed to my elbows. I cut the rest of it. When it was all even, I took a photo. Then I took a look at my front hair. I never had bangs but if I wanted to look like my wig, I had to. I cut the front part of my hair, just below my eye brows. once i was done , my hair looked exactly like Miley's wig .I snapped annother picture. To finish my transformation , i dyed my entire head (except the tips) with the brown. then once I had finished that, I dyed the ends with the blue, and snapped another photo. I looked like Lana Turrio. Like I had my wig on, but I didn't.

By now you all know that I have a secret. Nobody knows about, not even Miley or Oliver. Here it is . You see, I am a foster child, My foster parents moved this week and the new people moving in were going to be my new parents. . and I was getting a new family so that meant a new appearance and a new name. My name is really Sarah Orphan and I was never in a real home. When the Truscotts got me, they called me Lilly. My new parents were the Trinel's , They are calling me Livia. They are nice, they decided to adopt because they coulden't have a baby. They said that they were going to adopt me . For real this time.I was depressed , I missed my old parents.

On that sunday, The Trinel's arrived. I stood in the front hallway of my house witgh Ms.Dessia, the social worker. She hated my new hair, said that it might scare these people away from adopting me. I dressed as Lana. I had decided that when I go back to school on Monday, for the new year, Lilly truscott wouldn't exist anymore. So I threw out my entire closet of skater chick clothes and went shopping with 200$ of the 50,000 my last parents left for me. It seems that when foster parents liked you and they have to leave you, they leave you lots of money. I bought all of my new clothes , ones that looked like somthing that Lana would wear. Baby doll dresses ,Leggings ,skinny jeans ,and emo chick clothes. Lots of Tripp. My new school bag was a Fall out boy messanger bag. I also bought about 8 boxes of brown hair dye and 3 more bottles of blue.

When the Trinel's introduced themselves I was so shy. Mrs. Trinel was a boney looking blonde woman. She was dressed very casually in a T-shirt and Jeans. Mr. Trinel was a strong well manered man who looked like a producer I looked up to. Supprisingly , he was that producer. The Trinel's were Movie TV ,Music producors. they're label was FRESHH PPRODUCTIONS , ANd they owned FRESHH MMUSIC Records , FRESHH TV . Wait a minute thats Miley and Oliver's LABEL!!!!

"Um, Do you guys produce Hannah Montana and Drew Evans?" I asked seconds after I thougt of It.

"Why Yes!,and I'm sure a girl like you would love to meet them!"

"YES! YES, I'd Love to!" I wanted to see Miley and Oliver , they had been away shooting the movie. Also, to see if my new Identity was unrecognisable. They got settled in quickly. They were good at unpacking. The house was done by only 6. We left the house for FRESHH MMUSIC and got there at 7.

**MEANWHILE...**

Miley's POV

Me and Oliver were sitting on my couch watching _The Suite Life Of Zach & Cody _when the phone rang. My dad answered it.

"Hello?"

"Oh, James, what can I do for you?"

"Well, I can be sure that Hannah will Be there!"

"Oh, well I'm sure that Drew is around here somwhere" He said looking stright at Oliver.

"Ok, Alright , we'll be there!"

"Buh Bye"

"Daddy, who was that?"

"That was Mr. Trinel, he wants you and Drew to go meet sombody"

"Oh, who are we meeting?"Oliver asked stupidly.

"the producor's new daughter"

" Wow, um wait, New Duaghter?" I asked.

"Foster parents"

"Oh, well come on Oliver Lets go get ready!" I walked upstairs to my Hannah closet, where now that me and Oliver were together, was his Drew clothes and wigs and my clothes and wigs. we Looked so amazing together. we left at 6:30 and got to FRESHH MMUSIC at about 7. I walked in to see Mr and Mrs Trinel and a brunette( and blue tips ) girl with bright green eyes. She was dressd in werido clothes. Like emo girl clothes. We shook hands and I took a good look at her. She reminded me of Lilly in some ways but she looked almost nothing like her in some ways.

"Hello." she was so quiet and shy.

"Nice to meet you" Oliver is such a geek. We went into the studio ,sang some tracks. She was quiet, but nice. She looked at me and Oliver like Lilly did. Like she knew our secret. But of course thats impposible. We walked out together. we went one way they went then other. Uh, oh. What if she goes to my school ? What if she and Lilly don't like each other. I'm Worried.

So now you know Lilly or should I say Livia's secret. what will happen when miley and livia become good freinds? will miley or oliver ever find out that at one time Livia was lilly???

As a poll thing. im gonna give u some opitions for what happens in the next chapter!

Add to your review:

SECRETS: If Livia will keep her secret through the next chapter or longer

GASPS: If Livia will crack and tell Miley and Oliver

OR

NO WAY!!: If MIley will dicover Livia's secret on her own!!!!!!!

PLEaSE REVIEW!!!! those jars of hope are still sitting on my shelves!for reviewrs!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Oh , and sad news. My grandma died today so I might not be writing as much in the next few days. but I will not forget my fans!!! love ya !

Toon in tommmorow to find out!!!!!!!!!!!!

Olivia "LIVI" Winchester


	10. The Premath Of a People's Deaths

Chapter 11, The Premath of People's deaths.

The next day was the first day of 10th grade. My hair was puffy and weird when I dired it in the morning. I straightened it and left it down. I dressed in a black baby doll dress and blue skinny jeans. I walked to school, not even going by Miley's or Oliver's

When I walked into school, nobody recognised me. Not even Miley or Oliver. I went into the principal's office to make sure my name wouldent be read as Lilly Truscott and got to my locker. I heard Miley and Oliver talking about me at their lockers . Of course by that I mean , Lilly me , who wasn't in school. My locker was near them and I was listening in.

" Were is Lilly?, she would never miss the first day of school, are you sure that you didn't see her?" Miley looked worried.

" No, I even went past her house!" Oliver and Miley were in love. I stupidly let out a small giggle when they looked at each other, all goey eyed.

" What are you laughing at ?" Miley snapped at me. She looked at me like I was Amber or Ashley.

" Nothing, sorry. "

" So, what are you like new?" Oliver gave me a look .

"Um, yeah, I'm Livia." I offered out my hand for them to shake it. They ignored the invite.

" Ok, whats that short for O-Livia?"

" No acctually, its just Livia."

" OK, I'm Miley, and this is Oliver" she said pointing to Oliver.

" Hi." I made all my words short as for them to not recognise me. " Are you like Boyfriend/Girlfriend?"

" Kinda, why?" Oliver piped in at the last second.

" You look it," I hid my eyes" Um, do you know where room 211 is ?"

"I that your homeroom?, Ours too." Oliver seemed to be covering up for Miley as she was weird today.

" You can follow us.

" Thanks"

"Um, just wondering , Have we ever met before?"

" Maybe, um I don't know"

" Whatever, Um, Oliver, Doesn't she look kinda like Lilly?"

" Oh, who's Lilly?" I quickly covered up.

"Yeah, Kinda.lets go wer'e gonna be late."

"Um, Love the blue!" Miley quickly added trying to be nice.

Howdy! Um, since I cant decide , Im gonna start with school..

Um, keep with the GASPS , SECRETS and NO WAYS!

there is more to come.

a death.

a love renewed

a secret reaveled

and

the one thing you could have NEVER thought would happen

TOON IN TO FIND OUT!!!!!!!

OLIVIA "LIVI" WINCHESTER


	11. Lying About Myself

Chapter 11 , Lying About Myself

We walked to homeroom where, our teacher decided that I was new and made me introduce myself.

"I'm Livia Trinel" I quickly sat down next to Miley where I (Lilly) used to sit.

" Um, sorry, that seat is taken." Miley said politly.

"And Just so we are all clear , our former student, Lilly Truscott, has unfortuanly met a early end. " Miles immediatly turned to Oliver where they both started to rant and Miley sprouted tears. My former boyfriend , Pete, nelt his head down and started to cry. nobody but me could tell.

" I guess that seat isn't taken" she said quietly. I met her outside homeroom. I offered to be her friend. She agree and It seemed that we both had the same classes. At lunch, Miley ,Oliver and I ate .I could tell both were still really sad, about me supposedly dying.

" Um, so have you guys ever heard of Hannah Montana or Drew Evans?" I decided to give a subject that they both liked."I love them , really good."

" Yeah, we have, hehe" they said in unison.

"Ever been to a concert?"

" A few..."

"Lucky, I've never."

" Yeah, um I've got extra tickets for the next concert, you wanna go?" Oliver asked

"Oh, I'd Love to." The bell rang and Miley and I left for our last classes. I went to my locker. Changed my books and went to my next class. When the end bell rang. I ran out to meet Oliver and Miley to walk home with. as we walked they kept asking me questions. I finnaly came to my house. They both wanted to meet my parents. My "MOM" came out to greet me. Miley left after that and Oliver soon followed.

" oh, are those your friends from school?" she asked

" my new ones, nobody knows me anymore, not as my old me."

"Why is that? dont they remember you"

"Its not that they dont remember me , Its that they dont recognise me."

"Why dont they recognise you?"

"Because , Before , I was Lilly Truscott, a blonde skater chick. Now I am Livia Trinel, a brunette emo girl."

"Wait ?, you used to be blonde?"

"Yeah, I change everytime I get new parents."

"Well, lets make it so You dont have to change your hair again. alright?"

"DINNER"S READY" Mr. Trinel yelled from the kitchen.

"Lets go Ok?" she was strangly cheery. I knew that my life was offically falling apart. this sucks.

Um, hi livi here. KEEP reading! alright its bout to get gooD!!!!

Keep up the gasps , secrets and no ways!

OLIVIA "livi" WINCHESTEr


	12. My Stupid Love Song

Chapter 11. My Stupid Love Song.

That night , I was in the shower. I thought that nobody was around. I started to sing. I've always loved singing. and I'm acctulally pretty good too, I write songs somtimes , about crushes I get and then nobody knows about it. My most recent song is a song about a guy at school that I liked. his name was Pete. Well, kinda. his real name is Jake Ryan. Yep , the Zombie Slayer from Zombie High. and Miley's ex. But , you see, he made up a secret idenity so that when he went he came back Miley wouldent know it was him. He was over Miley by the time he came back and got interested in me. How could I describe him. Well he was everything I wanted in a guy. I wanted a boy who will hold my hand in line at the mall and make all the girls jealous. Someone who is more goofy than romantic. A boy who would throw stuffed animals at me when i'm acting dumb. Someone who would bet me kisses that he could beat me at old video games and then let me win. We would write a limitless notebook of songs of how much we loved each other. A guy who would make fun of me just to hear my laugh. He'd play with my hair all the time ,and lay on a blanket with me to count the stars. We'd buy tons of disposable cameras to take the silliest pictures of each other. But mostly he was someone who would be my best friend and would never break my heart. I named my song My Stupid Love Song. I loved him. Me (as Lilly) and Him went out on tons of dates last year. We were truly in love. and I missed him. I hoped that the next time I saw him, I could tell him the truth, and well I would have my love back. Anyway, back to the point. I stood in the shower. singing , (my stupid love song)

_Some times when I cant sleep_

_I can see your constant blinking_

_I try to think of our love, so deep._

_I wonder what you are thinking _

_cause when i cant see you ,_

_I weep and I cry_

_cause somtimes _

_i just have to ask why_

_cause you see _

_i can't even try_

_I see what we are doing ,_

_but i cant think of a greater reason_

_not to love you._

_not to love you._

_these teardrops remind me of _

_when we used to sit in the rain _

_for hours and hours on end _

_just to see if the kisses tasted better_

_soaked._

_cause when i cant see you ,_

_I weep and I cry_

_cause somtimes _

_i just have to ask why_

_cause you see _

_i can't even try_

_I see what we are doing ,_

_but i cant think of a greater reason_

_not to love you._

_not to love you._

I heard voices outside the door and stopped singing.

"Hello?" Nobody answered. I continued to sing until my shower was over. I go out. grabbed a towel and went into my room. I tired up my dark hair and put on a tshirta and a pair of Berkshire School sweatpants. I walked downstairs and picked up my dog, Thor. I sat down at my kitchen table and grabbed a soda. Mr and Mrs Trinel walked in. they looked at me strange.

" What?" i wondered

"Well, Livia, we heard you singing that song . "

"Oh, you heard that sorry, was I bothering you?"

"NO, Of Course not. But , I've never heard that song before"

"Well, I wrote it , I write songs."

" Really?, you know that you have and amazing voice."

"Not really, its not that good."

"It is, and you know , as producors, we can run over to the studio and maybe make a demo?"

"Really, you think I'm that good?"

"Yeah, you really could make it."

"Thanks. um, I'm gonna go to bed. Night."

"Alright"

"Oh, and um, what can I call you?"

"Well, Mom and Dad."

"Ok ,night." I wa happy. my new parents. they seemed to like me. I went to bed excited. I was to excited to sleep. I was awake at 3 in the morning. I was cracking. I knew what to do. I took my cell phone and dialed my first speed dial.

"Huh,? um this is Pete. what do you want?" He was asleep.

"Jake?"

"HUH? how do you know my Secret?" oops , nobody else on the planet knew but me.

"Because , I'm your girlfriend stupid."

"WHaT!, I'm sorry , My girlfriend is dead."

"No she isnt. meet me in Albert park in 15 min and i'll explain." I hung up immediatly . gabbed my Vans , and went downstairs. I grabbed a coat and went out the door. Albert Park was only 1 minute walking. I ran. I was waiting on the swing when jake got there. Atop his head wa his normal wig and he was dressed in sweatpants and jacket. he looked extreamly tired. But , he took one look at me and his eyes shot open.

"Wait. What are you doing here? Arent you that new girl from homeroom?"

"Yeah, um jake,I --"

"Wait, how did you know my--"

"Once again , I'm your girlfriend stupid."

" No, my girlfriend is blond and her name is Lilly."

"Dye"

"Name?"

" Look , I have to tell you somthing ok,"

"I'll go with it..."

"I , well I am Lilly. the truth is , I'm a foster child and well, I have this thing where every time I get new parents , I change every thing about me. My name , Hair., I told them that Lilly Truscott was dead beacause she is."

"Your kidding." I grabbed a evolope with the pictues from whe i cut and dyed my hair. I handed it to him. His eyes , once again, shot open.

"Lilly?"

"No, Livia. but yes, at once I was." he stepped close and hugged me tight.

"I was so worried."

"I missed you. But you can't tell Miley or oliver or anybody."

"Why?"

" Lilly Truscott is dead, thats why."

" Ok, um, do you wanna go down to the beach with me?"

"I can't my ...um... parents dont know I'm out."

"Ok, see ya tommorow."

"Love you."

"Love you too." and I walked off floating. I had my boyfriend back.


	13. Tick , Tick , Tick

Um, nobody is like reviwing. PLEASE REVIEW! REWARDS!!!! um, cookies and um well...POPPED BALLONS and JARS OF HONEY

Thanks

OLIVIA WINCHESTER

* * *

Chapter 11 , Tick ,...Tick... Tick ...Boom

The Next day at school was. um. interesting. Jake and I walked to school togther. When Amber and Ashley looked at me they looked like they were supprised. I mean, this was Pete Mercer.( Well Jake Ryan to me) one of the most popular boys in school. And Livia Trinel was the emo new girl. I could tell that it was differnt. Jake walked me to my locker. he waited for me. Miley came over and slapped him

"Hey!" he yelled

"WHAT are You DOING!" she was mad. lilly was dead and here was Pete, looking at other girls."Your Girlfriend dies and this is what you do!"

"Um, He found a Letter!:" I shouted not knowing the outcome.

" A letter. you have got to be kidding me." she gave a SAY WHAT? look.

"Yeah, Lilly wrote it to me. she said that she wanted everyone to forget about her. and move on."

"Lilly wrote that? I studdered. i would have said that if he hadent beaten me to it.

"Yeah. and she wanted to say she's sorry to you and Oliver."

"Oh. alright. come on Livia , we got homeroom." The rest of the day went as usualy. Amber and Ashley were jerks, Pete was perfect and, well.end. After school ,I was going to the recording studio. .

"Um, Ja-Pete, do you wanna go to the studio with me?" Miley, Oliver , Pete and Me were walking home from school.

"What kind of studio?" Miley wondered.

"Recording, My parent are well, they own FRESHH PPRODUCTIONS, and well all the under labels. " Miley and Oliver looked at each other." and my um parents heard me singing one of the songs i wrote so there gonna make a demo."

"Thats so cool!"

"Yeah!"

"I'd love to go!" Jake was so out of moment. Miley and Oliver walked off when it came to my house. Jake and I walked in. Mom ( i guess) was in the living room with dad (?) hanging a picture on the wall. they stopped when the saw me and him come in.

"Oh, Livia! your home!, How was school?"

"OK, um,mom,dad, this is Pete Mercer. my boyfriend."

"Pete, these are my parents."

"Nice to meet you Pete"

"You know what is so funny, Livia"

"Hmm?"

"Well, all of your friends look like brown haired versions of celbritys."

"Hmm, funny" I looke a Jake and we started out for my room.

"OH, Livia , is he going to the studio with you?"

"Yeah, is that ok?"

"Of course. well be ready in about 5 min, ok?"

"OK." Me and Jake headed upstairs. He stoled into my room and pulled off his wig. I knew he hated it. It made school better for us. I sat down on my bed and covered my head with a pillow.

"ok, what are you doing?" I asked with him taking his wig off.

"What? please?!?!"

"But, we are going out! of my room!"

"So..."

"My new parents don't know that your really Jake Ryan!"

"Well, are you gonna tell them?"

"Well, i was kinda gonna ignore it..."

"Livi!"

"Well, UUhggg.!. , fine I'll go tell them." I stomped downstairs and found the two fixing the picture in the livingroom wuth a leveler.

"Look, I have to tell you guys some...um,...things.

"Sure, what is it?"

"Well, you know how you said that all my friends are brown haired versions of Celebritys?"

"and?"

"um, they kinda are. you see Miley, she is really Hannah Montana, but when she is Hannah she wears a blonde wig."

"Livia, How would you know th--"

"and Oliver , he's really Drew Evans, also in a blonde wig."

"My dear , you have quite the imagination"

"No its true, and my boyfriend Pete, he's really jake ryan!"

"But I know for a fact that Jake Ryan does not wear a wi-

"he does when hes at school! oh , i can show you!, JAKE!!!!" I yelled upstairs. he came down his hair back in the wig."Take that off, stupid"

"Do they know?"

"Well , I'm trying to convince them , but if ya take your stupd wig off, It would be alot easier!" he pulled off his wig to reaveal his blonde hair, and Jake Ryan.

"Oh, wow."

"Jake!, oh, Livia, I'm so sorry we doubted you!"

"Its ok, but since your my parents , I figuered that you should know."

"Thank you, um well why dont we go?"

"OK, "


	14. Boom

**HEY!!! Um, I NEED you guys to review. PLEASE!!!!! Ballons don't pop themselves! oh and if you don't get the hole Popped ballons and jars of honey thing, Read the Tao Of Pooh. Its from that. Um, and if you havent seen The kathy griffin show (my life on the d-list) you won't get the jars of hope comment. Um, PLEaSE ReVieW! uM if you don't review im gonna have to stop adding. KaY!!!**

**OLivia wInCheSTEr**

* * *

Chapter 12, Boom. 

We walked into the studio. Me and Jake Ryan. I went into the studio, bringing my guitar , and I made a demo of all of my Jake love songs. I was Singing when sombody opened the door.

_these teardrops remind me of _

_when we used to sit in the rain _

_for hours and hours on end _

_just to see if the kisses tasted better_

_soaked._

_cause when i cant see you ,_

_I weep and I cry_

_cause somtimes _

_i just have to ask why_

_cause you see _

_i can't even try_

_I see what we are doing ,_

_but i cant think of a greater reason_

_not to love you._

_not to love you._

I stopped when I saw Hannah Montana and Drew Evans stareing at me and Jake Ryan. They pushed the door closed and came in. I opened the studio door and came out to see what was hapining.

"So, Jake showing the newbie around, playing with some machines?"

"NO, we're recording, Hannah" Jake knows that Miley is Hannah, Miley dosent know Jake is Pete .

"Really, I didn't know you sang, Jake"

"Well, I do, but were not recording me, Its Livia, you know her apperantly."

"Well, yes., "

"then what are you doing here?"

"Well, I was gonna record a song I wrote abouta friend who just passed." This was bothering me , she was dangling it in my face.

"We will be done in a bit."

"we will be waiting " and she left. Ok, why was Hannah such a bitch to me and Miley was so nice? anyway , we finished recording and saved the files.

"Come on Lilly lets go, " he said as we left the studio arm and arm. Hannah Looked at me strangly. Like I was a ghost. I wasn't sure what that meant. We wnt home and I asked Miley and Oliver to come over. Jake was still there so I made him put a wig on. Miley and Oliver were prompt . They got there and went up to my room. I was talking to all of them when my mom called me. I went downstairs.

Oliver's POV.

Livia went downstairs and Me, Miles and Pete were sitting in her room when miles went to go see what was taking her so long . Livia's cell phone rang. the caller id said "mom" i answered it.

"Oh, Oliver, hello, is Lilly there?" I droped the phone.


	15. AfterBoom

Chapter 13, After Boom.

Chapter 13, After Boom

Livia's POV

I walked downstairs to find my mom standing there with huge grin.

"Guess what!"

"What?"

"The other producors liked your demo., they want ot meet you."

"NO WAY!!!!" I ran upstairs to tell everyone. when I opened the door to jake with a very worried look on his face and Oliver holding my cellphone , his jaw on the floor.

"What?"

"Lilly?"

"Who's Lilly?" I lied quickly

"You. your mom just called , looking for Lilly"

"What, um must have been a wrong number,"

"She knew me" my jaw dropped.

"Look , um, I can explain..." Oliver jumped on me , and hugged me.

"Hey!" Jake was jelous.

"I couldent belive that you acctually killed yourself." Oliver whispered.

"I'm so sorry, I...I'm a foster child."

"Your kidding, wait so your real parents are ..."

"Downstairs, but my biological parents are dead, yes"

"Oh, I''m so sorr---"

"Don't be , I never knew them. You can't tell Miley, alright."

"Why"

"as I said to Jake , Lilly Truscott is dead"

"Wait you told Jake about this before me!"

"OH, I meant Pete." Oliver didn't know Jake's secret

"How could you confuse them?"

"Well, cause I am Jake Ryan" Jake pulled off his wig. Suddenly we all heard Miley's footsteps heading tword the door. Jake put his wig on and oliver let go o me and sat back down. he looked compleatly flushed. The door opened and Miley came in. She took one look at the white faced Oliver and knew somthing was up.

"Ollie, are you ok?"

"Oh, yeah , I'm fine"

"Really, oh Livia , what did your mom want?"

" oh, I might get a record deal." Pete and Olive jumped up. Jake came over to me and hugged me. he whispered "I knew it" in my ear.

"wow, you guys look awfully close to be ne---" miley was cut off by Oliver hugging her

"Thanks um, so---"

"Livia, um isn't it getting a little late?" She was right , the clock read 11. I said good bye to every one and . whispered somithing in Jake's ear. he nodded and then left. i went up to my room and dressed in my berkshire sweatpants and t shirt. I turned all the lights off in my room and grabbed a flashlight. i went into my closet and pushed away the rug and opened the trap door. in my house there was a large amout of tunnels in the wals and ceiling that leaded everywhere. this one lead outside. I droped myself into the hole and crawled out. i ran down to the beach , near rico's and sat there waiting for jake and oliver. they both came together. I hugged Jake and we sat down. I wanted to make sure Oliver was ok.

"Oh, yeah, I'm great. My best friend, who I thought wa dead is back as a whole new identitly and her boyfriend and my friend pete is really jake ryan , my girlfriend's ex and a moviestar., yea just wonderful"

"Oliver think it thatis way. My Two best friends are popstars and my boyfriend is a moviestar and they all have secret identitliys , my new parents are producors. one of my best frined and my whole school think i'm dead, but really i just got a new look and new life"

" Eh, I suppose that is worse, but i still cant belive you are alive. im so happy."


	16. The Travels Of The Stewarts

Chapter 14, Travels of The Stewarts

Miley's POV

_Dear Diary._

_Daddy is acting weird again. Like when he first started dating again. and when he go Married to my step mom, Kara. I think she might be pregnant. But it could be somthing else. Daddy says that tommorow morning were gonna have a family meeting . I think he's gonna tell me then. Any way., I miss Lilly so much. I still can't belive she would rather die than move away from all of us. But she did look really depressed that night when Oliver and I were on a date. I hope she is really happy now. I'm sayin' prayer's for her all night long. Oh, and Jackson. we brought him home form the hospital today. But the doctor says he will never be able to walk again. I feel so sad that even though I was in that car crash too, he's the one who got hurt. I made a new friend. her name is Livia and her parents are the trinels. She is strangly close to Pete, who BtW has total gotten over Lilly, and she is a popstar on the rise. ahh, g2g dad's callin me. _

_Lots OF Love Miley_

"Bud , family meeting!!!!!!" Wait wasnt it supposed to be tommorw?

"Ok, be right down," I went downstairs to find Kara ,my dad and Jackson.

"What?"

"Well, we have been thinking."

"Bout what"

"Well, how you have been very sad and deppressed since Lilly passed"

"And" I could barely say anything

"Well, we have decide that we are gonna adopt a girl , to be your sister"

"What???"

"A D O A P TE, Adopt!" Jackson is such a donut.

"So, what ages are you lookng at?"

" Yours!"

"Wow, she'll be in my grade."

"Yep"

"Thanks Daddy, " I went over and hugged everyone.

"And we are gonna meet with tha social worker today to look at some girls."

"Cool, lets go."


	17. Out Out and AWAY

Chapter 15, Out, Out and AWAY!

Livia's POV

I decide that I was gonna go visit the foster hope to see some of my friends. This was a really bad idea.

Miley's POV

Daddy , Kara and I stood in the waiting room of a small building. we looked through pages of girls. Then we went up to meet some. I walked through the girls and some wer older and some were younger. I saw 1 girl , bout 14 playing with some littler ones. I heard them talking

"Lilly, why don't you come more often" Wow, named Lilly.

"You guys, sorry but can't I have parent who say they are gonna adopt me., and It's Livia now." my jaw droped. I touched her shoulder . her head wipped around. It was the new girl. and these girls were calling her Lilly.

"Miley?, um what are doing here?" she said fast.

"Well, ever since one of my friends dided , I've been really depressed , But I don't think I'll have that problem anymore, cause she's standing infront of me."

"Look, Miley , I, I, can explain..."

"What , How you faked your own deah a pretended to be sombody else to scare people?"

"No, you insensitive jerk, how im a freaking foster child who's new foster parents just moved in and changed my name." and she stomped off.

"Wait, Lilly"

"It's Livia." and turned .I felt so bad. we left the foster home. My parents were looking at this girl in the book, who I didn't see and they had pretty much made they're mind up. We came home to find Jackson dead asleep on the couch in a extremly stange position and I went to bed. The next day I was sure I was gonna see Lilly.


	18. Sorry, I Already Have Parents

Chapter 16, Sorry, I Already Have Parents.

Livia's POV

The next day was way to eventfull for my taste.

I was coming home from school with my friends (not miley) and when I went inside I found mom and dad crying. I told pete and Oliver to go up to my room and i was gonna se what was up.

"Whats going on?" My mom handed me a letter saying that there are people who want to adopt me, and since my mom and dad are just foster parents , they can take me away from them , and have a person adopt me. I hated this . I started to cry. I ran upstairs. Jake saw me crying and jumped up and hugged me tight. I told them all about it and how i was gonna meet the people tommorow. I cried all night, but in the morning I had to face it. Ms Dessia picked me up at my house and drove me to the foster home. I waited in her office until this lady came in. she was brunette and petite. She looked like she was scared a little but so cheery at the same time. She went into Ms Dessia's office and started to talk. She kept apolgizing for her husband not being able to be there. then Ms. Dessia guestured for me to come in. I met the lady, her name was Kara Stewart. she was nice but after she had left i continued to protest to me getting new parents. When I went home. I went staright up to my room and cried. I fell asleep . I felt sombody shaking me.It was Miley. I jolted up and fell when I saw her.

"What do you want?"

"Come on Lilly, you haven't talked to me in forever!"

"Once again, Its LIVIA!!!!"

"Fine, Livia, please talk to me!"

"Why , what do you need me to say?"

"Nothing just listen, I'm sorry that i was a jerk but I really missed you, I was so deppressed when I thought you died."

"I'm sorry that you don't get this but , Lilly Truscott is Dead. She did die. and every part of my old life is gone."

"Ok, but can we still be friends?"

"Of course but, I ,I, might not be here much longer."

"what are you Talking about?"

"Well, Today, I wasn't in school cause some body was meeting me, to adopt me."

"Really who!"

"Um, she says that she lives around here. she has a son and a daughter and a husband."

"But arent you already adopted?"

"No , these are just my foster parents. they say they want to adopt me but they might not have a chance to."

"Wow, I'm so sorry Livia... wait will they change your name too?"

"yeah last and first."

"Oh, well yeah.."

"Hey what were you doing at the foster home anyway?"

"Oh, my parents are thinking of adopting"

"You mean your Dad?"

"No parents, My dad and stepmom"

"Wait when did your Dad get married?"

"Oh, that was recently."

"I never knew that"

"yeah, her name's Kara" a surge of energy jolted through mu body as soon as the words left her mouth.

"Kara, Kara Stewart??????????"

"Yeah, why"

"Kara Stewart is the lady adopting me!"


	19. Who Knew Thinking Of Name Would Be Hard

Chapter 18 , I Never Knew Thinking Up a New Name Would Be So Hard

I sat in my chair looking at the ceiling. Jake was on my bed. Oliver was on the floor and Miley was on a beanbag chair. We were trying to think of a name to call me when I'm in the spotlight. Like Miley as Hannah Montana and Oliver as Drew. We had been sitting there for over 3 hours and came up with nothing. Every one kept putting out name and nobody could think of anything.

"So have we compleatly crossed out the idea of state that rhymes with the first name?" Oliver suggested

"Well, Its kinda already been done, right Hannah?" I said

"Yep, How bout we go through names from movies?"

"Done that, Just list names."

"How about Phoebe?"

"Piper?"

"Prue?

"What the hell is with the whole Charmed theme?" I yelled.

"Hey What about Paige?" Jake said.

"thats stil Charmed" Miley said

"True , But thats acctually a really cool name..."Oliver said.

"I like that!" I added quietly

"Ok first name Paige, last name is..."

"Um, Miller?"

"Too plain"

"Kaers"

"Can't pronounce it."

"Quelette?"

"What?"

"Thats cool, Paige Quelette, nice"

"FINNALLY!!!" I stood up and went downstairs. I told my mom all about how we came up with it. She Loved it. I went back upstairs and sat back down. A cell phone rang. It was Jake's.

(Authors note : Miley doesnt know pete is really jake.)

"Hello?" He answers.

"OH, yeah. right...yeah. Ok." I can't hear what the person is saying.

"Um, 7 right. I'll be there, bye"

"Who was that?"

"Oh, Livia, we got a chance to debut your SI, I gotta premere."

"Wait huh?" Oh no Miley doesn't know aabout jake.

"Um, Pete, you know she dosent know, right" I say through gritted teeth.

"I don't know what?" Miley wonders

"Um Nothing...hehe, OLIVER, Little help here!"

"Somthing You, Pete and Oliver know, and I don't, about Pete going to some premeire."

"Um Oh, whats that use, take off you wig" I spat. Jake nodded and pulled off his wig. Miley looked white as if a dementor had gone at her.

"Yeah, um, I don't know if you remember Jake Ryan? hehe..."

"LIVIA!!!!!!!" she screamed.

"yes...?"

"Why , I don't know, um WHY DIDN"T YOU TELL ME YOU WERE DATING MY EX!!!!"

"Cause you'd yell." I said in high pitched voice

"Miley, Don't be mad at her, I wanted to do it. So I could go to school like a normal person."

"Aww, for me how sweet!" Miley said.

"Um, No, for Livia, She's my girlfriend, I love her."

"Aww. how cute. So I've got an idea, Why don't we all go to the premeire together?" Oliver added.

"Ok, Well, Jake your the lucky one. You don't have to wear a wig!"

"Oh, yeah." So guess who left the house. Hannah Montana , Drew Evans, Jake Ryan, and Paige Quelette. 4 Blonde Celebritys with secret lives . who would of thought it.


	20. So, Who Is This ?

Chapter 19 , So, Who Is This?

The flashes of the lights almost blinded me. They flashed and flashed. It was still huge how Drew Evans and Hannah Montana were together but supprisingly, the bigger news was me. How Jake Ryan was going out with me.

"So, Jake , You are know for dating not-famous girls, so who is this?" said the reporter.

"This is Paige Quelette, my girlfriend. and she's accually a singer."

"Really, So Paige, Will we be hearing any songs from you anytime soon?"

"Um, Hopefully, I talking with some producors soon, but I've already recorded a ton"

"Well, Lets hope we see much more of this pretty face, hehe"

"Hey Watch it!" Jake is such a dork for me. I love him.

"Alright, so next up is Hannah Montanan and Drew Evans, Our new favorite couple!"

"Hey , Brian" Miley looked so cheery, and weird.

"Hows it going?" Oliver is such a geek.

"Well, How is it this happened ,exacally?"

"Well, we met shooting a movie and we go together from a mutual friend, and it clicked."

"So, Hannah , any news on your new CD?"

"Well , Its coming soon"

"Drew , your new CD?"

"Yeah, comming out in November."

"Alright see you inside?, kay?" and we ventured into a movie. We watched it and Left. later in the limo we were talking.

" That was SO cool , I loved that!"

"You were great." Jake whispered in my ear, then he layed a small kiss on my lips. It lingered for the rest of the night.

* * *

JUST SO You guys know, This story's got one more chapter left ,SOjust a question SHOULD I make a sequel.?????????? IDK IF I SHOuld!!!!!

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!! I need to know. so that i can start writing...


	21. Meetings and Secrets

Chapter 20, Meetings and Secrets.

The next day I met with the label people.

" So Paige. We would like your next 3 albums to be with us. You will have full control of writting songs and such."

"YES!!!"

The next month I had my first concert. Drew ,Hannah and Jake were all back stage, rooting me on. I heard the crowd cheering and went on .

"HEY You GUYS!!!!, THis first song I dedicate to my boyfriend, Pete." and I start to sing.

Some times when I cant sleep

I can see your constant blinking

I try to think of our love, so deep.

I wonder what you are thinking

cause when i cant see you ,

I weep and I cry

cause somtimes

i just have to ask why

cause you see

i can't even try

I see what we are doing ,

but i cant think of a greater reason

not to love you.

not to love you.

these teardrops remind me of

when we used to sit in the rain

for hours and hours on end

I could hear my friends cheering me on as I started my next song.

"ALright, THis next song, I wrote in a bad time but my friends could lift me up..."

"My life was so happy and free before  
Nobody understands me now  
My friends try to help but they can only sympathize  
Is there anyone who can empathize?  
Has this near death experience really killed me inside?  
Or is this just who I was until I realised  
That life without love or faith can take life itself away"

Although I was always backstage , preforming seemed easy. It was a rush and It made every thing about being a celebrity, 100 compleatly worth it...

"The tear drops form in my eyes so often  
I have to hold back  
The light of day fades to black too often  
I don't want it to go away  
But the feelings I have written upon my skin  
Dig in like a knife  
Save me from my own misery  
Ligthen up the world from the shadows it sits in  
Lighten up me and the things around me  
Listen to my calls and grasp my inner anger  
Rip it from me and take it away   
My happiness lingers somewhere below  
Bring it forth  
And watch it rise... " 

I had my record deal. I was extatic. I guess that things worked out in the end. I guess until my next adventure. I'll just have to live. I got a New Identiy, new parents , a record deal, my boyfriend who loves me, and my two best friends and I who will always be ready to hang as celebritys or just us.

THE END

Dear People.

HEY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

I hope you liked my ending,...

UM, Thank U for all the positive feedback on my first real fanfic

( the first was for the writers at disney)

I feel incredibly blessed that i have so many people who accually Like my writting

as upposed to around where i live, where nobody even knows...

I plan to write a sequel DEFINATLY!!!!!!!!!!

So thats good news for all of you who like it.

I have started writing a sequel , BUT ... many of you want to see the double life of all four main charatchers.

and my fanfic is .,...well , it includes some interesting twists. Um, I am going away for like ALL of August but will be back for september.

I will write as much as possible when i'm away so I'll have lots to give you guys.

UM, JUst A QUEStiOn?

DO You GUys ThINk ThAT I ShoULD WRitE inCLuDIng ANy OthER MoVIES SuCh As :

(These Ideas are copyrighted.---as emily and cody say in they're new movie--- DONT EVEN THINK ABOUT IT!!!!!!)

Pirates of the Caribean---

1. Oliver/or Miley/or Livia/or Jake (one of them) finds out that they are Jack Sparow/or Will Turner 's child.

2. Hannah, Paige, Drew and Jake are on a cruise and they get taken hosage by pirates and its up to Jack, Will and Elizabeth to save them.(?)

Harry Potter--- Miley, Oliver, Livia and Jake FInd out that they are witches and wizards. Miley mom was and her couins are the weaslys. they go to hogawarts and Livia finds more about her biological family than she would ever expect.

HSM: I dk could you guys give me ideas????? May be like the gang colud be transfered to East high( AS Miley, Livia , Oliver and Pete) and when they try out for the musical, sobody recoginsed theyy're voices and theyre secrets are in troble.

LOVE YA!

OLIVIA WINCHESTER!!!


	22. Sequel

Dear Muggles.

I thank you for all you support and I hope you read my sequel. I plan to write when I am away but , you won't be hearing much out of me for the next few weeks. I belive that I am returning on August 20th but I could be wrong. for the subject of which fanfic I will write, here it is.: I plan to write all three main story lines ( potc, hp, and hsm. ) BUT! IN this order.::

Original Story: Best Friends Best Enemies, Best Kept Secrets.

Sequel: (I don't have a name for this , BUT!...it will be about 8 chapters of normal malibu life for the gang.)

Trequel: HSM- Miley, Oliver, Livia, and Pete, get transfered to East High. They try out for the musical and sombody recognised they're voices. They're secrets are in danger

Quadquel: (and no I have no I dea if thats right.) POTC- Story 1.

Um, Pentquel: HP- Miley, Oliver, Livia and Jake FInd out that they are witches and wizards. Miley mom was and her couins are the weaslys. they go to Hogwarts and Livia finds more about her biological family than she would ever expect.

( All three [trequel, quadquel and pentquel qill be decending from the sequel and do not affect each other.)

MANY THANKS !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Olivia Winchester!


End file.
